Never Go in a Woman's Purse!
by mspink93
Summary: The most common rule ever : Never go in a woman's purse. Apparently, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't play by the rules.


**Hey everyone!!!**

**This is my fifth SWAC fanfic!! I feel so happy, especially because I had planned on only writing one SWAC fanfic. But Sonny and Chad are just so much fun to write about, and so cute together that I couldn't stop!!**

**Anyways, pleasepleaseplease review and tell me if it's even worth it to keep writing, or if I should just hang up my pen now.**

**Thanks!!!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Sonny, it's time to go!" Tawni's squealed before running out of our dressing room. She poked her head back in a second later. "Sonny?"

"Just a second," I told her, clasping my clutch shut. "I'll meet you outside, ok? I just wanna make sure that I'm fully, completely, 100% ready." Tawni nodded once and then disappeared, leaving me alone. I looked in the mirror one last time. I wanted to make sure that I looked perfect; I was going to my very first Hollywood party tonight, and everything needed to go smoothly.

My dark hair was straight and long down my back, my bangs side-sweeping across my forehead. My brown eyes looked huge, my skin glowed and my lips pouty – all thanks to Tawni. She had insisted on giving me a makeover earlier today, and she had even helped me to pick out my outfit. Something cute, but not overbearing. And definitely no dresses. It was a party, not a dance, as she had told me. Which was why we had decided on black leggings and a red off the shoulder blouse: not too dressy, but also not too casual. About five different necklaces were draped around my neck, bangles adorned my wrists and I felt about 3 inches taller, due to my strappy red heels. It wasn't my usual style, but tonight was a special occasion.

"Sonny!" Tawni called again, her voice impatient.

"Coming!" I swiped my bangs once, grabbed my black clutch and hurried out of our dressing room.

Tonight was going to be a night to remember, I could just feel it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The whole drive to the party, Tawni kept giving me advice. We'd come a long way from when I had first arrived at So Random! a year ago, and now I considered her one of my best friends.

"Sonny, remember, since this is your first major Hollywood party, everyone's eyes are going to be on you, ok? All of the guests are going to be wondering who the new girl is, and the paparazzi are always going to keep you in eyesight. Any little slip up that you make, any mistake, they want to get on film the _second _it happens," Tawni gripped the steering wheel tighter with each word. "So just...be careful, ok?"

I grinned. "Aww, Tawni, look at you. Caring again."

"I know! And I hate it!" she exclaimed, flicking her blinker on and changing lanes.

I laughed. "Hey, Tawn, who's party is this anyways?"

"Mandy."

I gasped. "Really? The Mandy who I replaced on So Random!?"

"That's the one!" she turned into a parking lot and smoothly slid her cherry red convertible into a parking spot. She checked her lip-gloss in the rear-view mirror before turning to me. "Ready to go?"

"Tawni, wait. Doesn't Mandy hate me? Why would she invite me to her party?"

"She didn't," Tawni said, completely unconcerned by what she was telling me.

"Then what," I spoke slowly, my heart breaking a little, "am I doing here?"

"Oh. Because I invited you, silly!" Tawni giggled, slapping my shoulder. She turned in her seat to face me. "Listen Sonny. Mandy invited me to her party, but she also told me to bring as many friends as I wanted. So I invited you. You're my best friend, like I would go to a party without you, duh. Plus, we'll get So Random! so much publicity!! Ever since she left the show, Mandy's kind of a has-been now, so she invited all of the top named celebs to her party to try and get to the top of the list, you know? That place is going to be _flooded_ with paparazzi!"

I nodded, silent. Top named celebs? That meant.... "Hey, Tawni?"

"Yup?"

"Is, I dunno, by any chance, _Chad_ going to be there? Not that I care, or anything, I'm just curious. Because, you know, if So Random! gets more publicity from being at this party, if he's there then Mackenzie Falls will also get –"

"Sonny, enough!!" Tawni interrupted my babbling, a smile slowly forming on her face. "Don't worry, Mandy made sure to invite your boyfriend. But if I were you, I'd look out. Back when she used to work on our show, she kind of had a thing for Chad."

I felt my face heat up. "Pssht, what, me? Huh....hahaha!! Tawni, that's funny!! I don't like Chad!" I protested. I think that I did a pretty good job too, except that my stupid voice went squeaky like it always does when I'm lying. Because, yes, I was lying. Not only did I like Chad, I would even go so far as to say that I was in love with Chad.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Sonny. Now come on, let's go in! We're wasting all my pretty sitting outside here!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The first thing that registered in my mind when I walked through the front doors was the music. It was loud and obnoxious, and if the lyrics were any indication, extremely provocative. I so badly wanted to cover my ears, but I could already see a photographer snapping shots of the guests as they arrived, so I pasted on a fake smile and surveyed the crowd. I didn't really see anybody that I knew, and I especially didn't see one particular person that I was looking for, as much as I hated to admit it.

"Hey, Tawni, do you see – ," I trailed of when I noticed that she wasn't even standing next to me anymore, and was somewhere across the room, flirting with a boy who's face I couldn't see. I sighed. Great, ditched and alone during my first major Hollywood party. This wasn't going well.

"I might as well get some grub," I said to myself. As if to emphasize my point, my stomach grumbled right on cue. I made my way to the snack table and grabbed a couple of chips. Just as soon as I had popped them in my mouth, I heard a not too friendly voice call my name.

"Sonny," the voice was decidedly feminine, and I knew who it was before I even turned around.

"Hey, Mandy!" I said cheerily. The last thing that I needed right now was to have a fight by the snack table, and then wake up tomorrow morning with pictures posted all over the internet. I'm the bigger person and I will be civil.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, fire shooting out of her green eyes. It was a shame that she was so hostile, or else she would really be a pretty girl. Whenever I saw her, her face was permanently drawn into a scowl.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I was invited," I replied, and took a sip of my punch. Ugh, it tasted disgusting. I ever-so-discreetly rested it on the snack table and waited for Mandy's response.

"By who?!?" she spit out.

"By one of my friends," I wasn't about to sell Tawni out, especially since Mandy seemed so upset. "Anyways, Mandy, why don't you just leave me and let me be, ok? Don't you have other guests to annoy, I mean, attend to?"

She snarled at me, and then turned to walk away. Before she left though, she shot me a glare over her shoulder. "Oh, Sonny? I know all about you and Chad's little "love connection", so let me tell you something : don't get your hopes up. Once he sees me tonight, he won't even care about the stupid little girl from Wisconsin who can't act. So you might as well save yourself some heartbreak right now and find someone else, because Chad Dylan Cooper is _mine_. Oh, actually, you know what? Keep on liking him. That'll only make it more satisfying when I see him crush your dreams! Toodle-oo! Enjoy the party!" she called out, her voice sickly sweet.

I rolled my eyes. That girl seriously had some problems.

The girl who was standing next to me whistled. "Wow. What a b-"

"Bottom?" I supplied.

She smiled. "Well, I was looking for something with a bit more meaning, but that'll do. I'm Sydenie."

"Sonny," I replied. Sydenie was gorgeous. She had long wavy blonde hair and striking green eyes that always seemed to be smiling.

"So, Sonny, why does Mandy hate you so much?" she asked conversationally, nibbling on a cookie.

I grabbed a couple more chips. "Because I replaced her on So Random!," I said after I swallowed. "I guess she never got over that."

Sydenie snapped her fingers. "That's why you look so familiar! You're Sonny Munroe! I love your show! And just between you and me, it got loads better when she left!"

I laughed. "Thanks. So I've been told. But I loved it when she was on it. It was my favour – " I broke off when I caught sight of Chad walking through the door. Even in the dim lighting of the party, he looked as gorgeous as ever. His blonde hair fell in his eyes, but he made no move to flick it back. It was crazy, this affect he had on me.

Chad caught my eye and smiled at me. Just as he started to come over to the snack table, Mandy appeared out of nowhere and latched herself onto his arm like a hungry leech. He looked down in surprise at Mandy, who was twirling a lock of her red hair flirtatiously around her pointer finger.

"Sonny? What's wrong? Why is your face all read?" Sydenie asked. She followed my gaze and then smirked. "Oh....Chad Dylan Cooper, huh?"

I blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You. Him. Chad. Sonny. What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing," I insisted. "Except that I might, kinda, sorta, I dunno, like him a little," I shrugged, stretching the truth. "Am I that easy to read?"

Sydenie smiled. "Open book, my friend, open book. But don't worry, from the way that he just looked at you, I could tell that he likes you too. All we need is Mandy to get lost, and everything will be fine."

I brightened. "Really? You think?"

"I'm positive. Trust me, Sonny, I know these things. Everything will work out," Sydenie smiled. "Speaking of..."

I looked at her in confusion, and then yelped in surprise as a finger poked me in the side. "What the - ?"

"Nice Munroe," Chad said through his laughter.

"What are you talking about, Cooper?" I crossed my arms and tried to draw attention away from the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Your yelp. But then again, who wouldn't yelp when they see Chad Dylan Cooper? Nobody can resist the CDC charm," he smirked.

"Oh boy," Sydenie muttered. "What do you see in him?"

I laughed and nudged her in her side. "Shut up!" I whispered, and then turned to Chad. "This is Sydenie. Sydenie, this is Chad," I introduced the two of them to each other, and then grabbed a brownie and nibbled on the edges.

"Nice to meet you," Sydenie said, and extended her arm for Chad to shake her hand.

"Of course it is," he popped an imaginary collar and then took her offer.

"Oh my gosh, Sonny," she giggled.

"I know!! Shut up!" I laughed at the confusion on Chad's face. "Come on, let me go and introduce you to Tawni. See you around Chad," I called over my shoulder.

I linked my arm through Sydenie's as we pushed through the crowd of party-goers. "What do you think, he really is something, huh?"

"Pssht! Like, understatement of the year!!" Sydenie giggled. "But he is cute, I'll give you that!"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Most of the night flew by. Whenever Tawni wasn't flirting with whatever guy caught her eye, the three of us would munch on snacks and gossip on whatever was going on in life. I ran into Chad a few times, and we talked a little bit, but then I quickly moved on. It was part of my new approach: keep him guessing, while still keeping an eye on Mandy. If she ever so much as came near him again, I'll have to go and interrupt. But until that time, I was going to keep him guessing.

As soon as Mandy brought the drinks out though, I sat down at a table. Alcohol and me didn't really mix so well. Blech. I was tapping my fingers and glancing at everyone around the room when I felt the chair next to me move. I looked up to see Chad sitting next to me, his cell phone and his wallet balanced on the table in front of him.

"Munroe," he said by way of greeting.

"Cooper," I replied.

"So, what's up with you? I feel like we haven't talked all night."

I sighed. "That's because we basically haven't," I told him, rolling my eyes. "Anyways, how come you aren't out there drinking until tomorrow?"

"Because, Sonny," Chad looked over at me. "You see this hair? You see this flawless complexion? Most of it, of course, is because I am just sheer perfection. But some of it is because I don't drink or smoke. You know, those gross chemicals are bad for me. Very very bad."

"Oh please Chad. It seems to me that someone is actually a good guy moonlighting as "Hollywood's Bad Boy" ", I teased. "Somebody isn't as bad as he seems to want everyone to think he is!"

"Well, what about you?" Chad countered, turning pink. "How come you haven't grabbed a glass and glugged it down with the rest of them?"

I laughed. "Because I hate how alcohol tastes."

Chad nodded and then looked over at the dancing crowd. "Hey, isn't that your friend, Sydenie?" he asked me, pointing to a figure right in the centre. I followed his finger and tried not to giggle. She was gyrating and swinging her hips madly, while trying to do something with her neck. It looked like she was trying to do the Dutty Wine, but she was failing miserably.

"Yup," I said, popping the ending sound. "She looks like she's having a good time, huh?"

Chad whistled under his breath. "I'll say."

I giggled, and he looked over at me. "So, Sonny, how's your first major Hollywood party going?"

I started to twist my fingers around each other, one of my nervous habits. "Well, there's a lot of, um, music, and noise, and, um...dancing. But the foods pretty good!" I looked up to see Chad opening my clutch. I just stared in shock as he dug through its contents, wrinkling his nose every so often. Finally, what he was doing registered in my brain and I snatched my clutch away from his prying eyes.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER, what do you think you're doing?" I screamed, shutting the clasp.

He shrugged, unconcerned. "Nothing Munroe, wow, who put a pickle in your milk? I just wanted to see what a girl carries around."

"Well then, here's an idea...WHY DON'T YOU JUST ASK?!?" I demanded. "Instead of clawing through my purse like that!"

"Sonny, calm down. I'm sorry, ok? I was just curious!" Chad held his hands up on front of his chest. "I'm sorry!!"

I sighed. "I _suppose_ its okay," I said quietly. "As long as....."

"As long as.....?"

"As long as I get to look in your wallet!" I cried, and before he could even react, I had stolen his wallet from the tabletop and was opening it.

"Sonny. Sonny, come on, stop it!" Chad cried, lunging for me. I danced out of the way though, still looking through his wallet, which was a pretty impressive feat in itself, seeing as I was wearing some really high heels.

"Sonny, seriously, give that back now," he said.

"Why, Chaddy, do you have something to hide?" I asked. I found this secret little compartment in the place where Chad kept his bills and smiled. "Well...what's in here?"

The colour drained from his face. "Sonny...please?"

I just smiled at him and pulled out a small wallet sized photograph. "What's this?" I asked cheekily. I turned it around and my jaw dropped open in shock. I was looking at a picture of me, Sonny Munroe. I tried to ignore the fast paced beating of my heart and sat down in my chair weakly. "Chad, why do you have a picture of me in your wallet?"

"Oh, well, umm...you see," he stammered. I waited, but he didn't finish his sentence.

I held up my hand. "Actually, Chad, you know what? I don't wanna know. I'm gonna go and get something to eat, are you coming?"

"Sonny, wait, don't go," Chad said suddenly. I turned to look at him, quizzically. "There's something that I have to tell you." As soon as he said that, the music stopped, and everyone turned to look at the two of us. I hurried back over to him and lowered my voice.

"Chad, people are watching!" I hissed. "Can this wait?"

"No, Sonny, I need to tell you **now**. Sonny Munroe...the reason that I have your picture in my wallet, is because....I love you. I love you Sonny Munroe!!" he shouted.

For a second, everything in the whole room was silent. Then, Tawni screamed,

"_Finally_!!! Sonny, come on, tell him you love him too!!"

I blushed. "She's right," I said quietly to Chad. "She's right."

"About what?" he asked.

"You know what."

He nodded. "But I want to hear you say it."

My cheeks flushed even redder. "I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper," I confessed.

Somehow, without me even knowing who moved first, we were together, our lips connected. Fireworks exploded behind my eyelids, and I swear I heard birds singing in my ears. As we broke apart for air, the whole room exploded in cheers and screams of "Finally!!" "It's about time!!" and, from Mandy, "NOOOOO!!!"

I laughed quietly. "Mandy likes you," I told Chad.

"I know," he answered. "But I love you. So, Munroe, tell me. How was your first major Hollywood party?"

I reached down and grabbed his hand, intertwining our fingers. Then I kissed him again. "It was definitely a night to remember."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So??**

**I'll love you forever if you click that green button down there. And sorry if there are any errors, I tried to catch them all, but sometimes my eyes miss them.**


End file.
